Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of electrical power distribution systems and, more particularly, to a printed wiring board that provides an interface between a high amperage bus and high amperage circuits.
Electrical circuits that carry high amperage, that is amperage at or over about 20 amps, typically employ contactors, circuit breakers, and the like to control current flow. The contactors and circuit breakers are connected together and to busbars using large metal rails, large gauge wire, bolts, nuts, and other assembly components. Similar components are employed in primary electric power distribution systems for aircraft. That is, many aircraft include large electrical distribution systems that employ contactors, circuit breakers, and the like to distribute power between a large bus to various electrical subsystems.